Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic layer deposition assembly, an organic layer deposition device including the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Among display devices, an organic light-emitting display device has been in the spotlight as a next generation display device for its wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response time.
The organic light-emitting device includes a first electrode, a second electrode opposite the first electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode and including an emission layer. The first electrode, the second electrode, and the intermediate layer are formed by using various methods. One of these various methods is an independent deposition method. In order to manufacture the organic light-emitting display device by using a deposition method, an organic layer of a predetermined pattern is formed by bringing a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as the pattern of the organic layer or the like into close contact with a substrate over which the organic layer or the like is to be formed and depositing a material of the organic layer or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.